


【Yugbam】《哺乳动物》

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //快乐周六！//最近在刷基尼 加油打榜//很短很短很短的🚗
Relationships: Yugbam 谦斑
Kudos: 5





	【Yugbam】《哺乳动物》

斑斑发现金有谦最近两周都在为了回归期塑形而疯狂健身，有时在健身房里看到他赤裸上身，花白的胸脯渐渐隆起，半弧形轮廓很是诱惑。

不得不承认，看着金有谦卖力健身的时候斑斑脑里满是黄色废料。他的金有谦最好再认真一些，最好顺便把下半身也练一练。斑斑坐在瑜伽垫上目不转睛地盯着在一旁举哑铃的金有谦，看到他胸部肌肉因牵扯而扩张时下意识舔舔了唇，一股难耐的情欲涌上齿间。

“下一步是什么？”，斑斑问道。金有谦放下手中的哑铃，走到瑜伽垫边。

“平板支撑”，金有谦摆了摆手示意斑斑挪开一些，俯身撑起手肘。

好机会。斑斑揉了揉那人的臀肉，凑到他耳边告诉他动作不够标准呢。金有谦倒吸一口气，颤巍巍把身子抬高了一些。

斑斑嘴角弯成漂亮的弧度。这个高度正好。他一下子钻进那人身体与瑜伽垫间的空隙。

“斑斑你…”，被这么一闹，金有谦的胳膊肘险些没撑稳。

“别破坏气氛噢”

斑斑柔软的唇深深浅浅砸在金有谦的锁骨，肩膀，又骤然停留在那人右边的粉色乳晕上，将微微凸起的红樱含进齿间轻轻碾磨，快感惹得金有谦全身发抖。这样的平板支撑未免也太考验耐力。

斑斑余光瞟见那人不自觉眯起了眼，心里暗暗得逞，唇上的力度加大了些，软舌绕着圈圈舔那一小块敏感区，坏心思地吃紧他半硬的乳头故作鲁莽地扯弄。刺痛感使得那人嘴里小声哼吟。

“左…左边”，金有谦俯下脑袋蹭蹭斑斑。斑斑又将唇移去左侧，靠近的那瞬间听见他乱了频率的心跳。

斑斑故意吻的心不在焉，唇瓣触碰到凸起的那刻又立即离开，蜻蜓点水般的玩弄让身上那人很是欲求不满，不自觉将身子放低了些，正正压上那人的唇，向他索取。斑斑不再和他开玩笑，紧了紧双唇，将那人的红樱挤在唇间，肆意摩挲，吮吸，贝齿不经意的剐蹭，感受到那人的乳头慢慢从软绵到坚硬，斑斑很是得意。因为除了他外，没人能够如此取悦金有谦，反之也成立。

金有谦不知道这次平板支撑究竟坚持了多久，至少比以往要久得多。还得多谢他的斑斑，多谢他让自己说不定又多了一块腹肌。

//或许有人想看扩写吗？


End file.
